Harley's Demon
by Dragonbuttero'PKMN
Summary: Harley's a demon summoner. He summons a demon and gets a power. ...a power that makes others act very strangely, with him acting quite strange as well...


Be My Slave

Harley at 16 was a Satanist, a witch, but more importantly he was someone who was very interested into the occult and all the realms beyond the world we know. The root reason for his interest is just natural human curiosity, but on the outside edges he wanted power; the ability to manipulate nature, but most importantly he wanted to find new ways to manipulate people, specifically human people.

At one time his face was painted, his shrine was made, his chant was chanted, and his blood was shed. There was pause, then, a demon sprang forth from the shadows. Smoky in its shape, small in its size. Unlike other demons it didn't talk much.

"Why did you summon me?" It simply said.

Harley simply said what he said all the time; ask what power the demon could offer. The demon was silent. He stared at Harley with an intense stare, a stare that judged Harley. A stare that was absolutely silent, judging all that Harley was at this moment. Harley was silent, waiting for the demon to speak. All the while he was thinking about the demon. Why was the demon so quiet? What was he thinking? Why was he so different? What did he want from him, and could Harley get something from this demon? Or would it be that if Harley made the slightest mistake the demon would swallow him up and take his soul?

He frantically spat out words and phrases, seeing how the demon would react, but the demon was silent. All it could say was a simple "…no…" to some of the questions he threw at it. Harley finally threw at it his purpose for his Satanic worship, his quest for power, for manipulation.

"You want power…?" the demon finally said.

Having found a phrase that made the demon react, Harley went on and spat more about his pursuit. He talked about his life; he talked about the people that were in it; he talked about what the people did, and what he wanted those people to do.

"Ah, I see what you want." The demon said "I can give this power to you, the power to manipulate people."

"And what do you want for it?" said Harley, who thought the demon would require a price, like the other demons he's encountered.

The demon` simply smiled "You already went through the payment, didn't you, Harley?

Harley was surprised "What do you… you mean…?"

"…You already went through the summoning process, didn't you? You set up the circle, you paid tribute, you gave up your blood? And… not to mention what you went through after your birth…"

"What do you mean?!" Harley shouted. It's true, his mother and other members of his family on his mother's side were witches, and he had been told they'd done rituals on him when he was just a baby, but he had never been told what had been done to him and nor did he have any idea.

But the demon paid no more mention of this subject. "Now I just need to place the proper… marks, I hope you won't mind…" the demon raised a shadowy hand. Black marks slowly appeared and wiggled on his face; one on the left and the right at the corners of his chin, to on each side on the middle of his cheeks, and three on both side of the corners of his forehead. Harley looked down at his face, to the marks he could see. He screamed. He grabbed at his face, but nothing seemed to affect the marks from appearing. He asked the demon what he's doing to his face, and threw out more questions about his face, the demon stayed silent, still at work putting the marks on Harley's face, smiling. The marks finally stopped solid, curved lines shaped like horns pointing downwards. Harley's breath went out of him for a moment. The marks then glowed bright red, and Harley's eye glowed a solid red color too, such that you could not see any part of his eyeball, just light coming out of his eye sockets. Harley screamed again. Then, the glowing stopped, and the marks disappeared completely.

"What did you do to me?!" Harley demanded.

The demon simply ignored what Harley said "That should be it. I'll leave now." he said. He then returned to the shadows, and faded. Harley was just left there, wondering what had happened.

Nothing bad appeared at all that night, nor did anything bad happen the day after. Nothing had happened for weeks after the incident either. This puzzled Harley. Maybe the demon wasn't powerful and his blessing/curse failed. Maybe he had just dreamed the experience.

Harley was talking with his friends. He was with Soledad, and other teenagers, to form this gang. They were your average, normal, group of teenagers, full of rebellion and general sinfulness. Nothing at all about them is worth mentioning, save that like Harley and Soledad they all share a love for the occult, and Pokémon. Now, they were talking specifically about Harley's Pokémon. At this point in his life he had not yet ever competed in contests nor did he desire to compete in them, and Harley was just your average try-to-get-eight-badges-to-fight-in-the-Pokémon-League-and-become –the-regional-champion type of trainer. He had acquired seven badges, caught over 100 Pokémon, and in fact his Pokémon were quite more superior in power to themselves than how they'd be in the future. Still, his "friends" doubted his power. They had doubted Harley had what it takes to win the Championship, and believed Harley's seventh badge had been won out of pure luck and the gym leader going easy on Harley. Harley had been regretlessly defending himself, arguing against the others and standing by his power. After a while of… that, his "friends" got tired of all the arguing and had left, still sure that Harley was a complete loser. Harley was left, sitting there, just him and Soledad. Soledad asked if Harley was okay. He simply said he was fine, and he just needed time to himself to think. Soledad worried about him, but he nevertheless trusted what Harley said, and after a bit she left. Harley sat there for a few seconds, and then one of his "friends" came back. He had come back, feeling a genuine pity for Harley being a weak trainer, and had gone back to see if he could talk to him into giving up his journey, and Pokémon training in general. Harley was adamant. He would not give up his dream of becoming the regional champion, and he had wished to travel around the world and competing in their leagues too, and who knows what else. But this guy wouldn't stop talking.

Harley is not a quitter.

Harley will not give up.

Harley loves his Pokémon.

Harley is not a quitter.

Harley will not give up.

Just stop talking. Just… shut… UP! WHY DO YOU THINK YOUR MISERABLE SELF IS GREATER THAN ME?!

DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT YOU'RE TALKING TO **ME**?! WHY WON'T YOU STOP TALKING?!

STOP TALKING! LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY!

OBEY… **ME**!

With growing anger, growing emotions, growing intensity, and a growing will for this man to stop what he was doing, the power bestowed by the demon, a power Harley had the right to for most of his lfe, had activated. Unknowingly, and without even thinking about it… he…

He looked up at the man "Hey…" he smiled, and he… winked at him…

This was weird to Harley. He had not even thought about this action nor did he ever have any attraction to this man before. Sure, Harley had… _experimented_, a bit, but could that have anything to do with this?!

What was especially strange was the effect this power had on the man. He had suddenly become silent, and not just that. He had become unmoving. He had a blank expression on his face, except he had a slight smile on his face, and he was staring directly at Harley.

Concerned, Harley said the man's name.

"Yes… Master?" he said, talking with a grin and an upbeat voice.

This surprised Harley "What? Why are you calling me Master?"

"Oh, why not? Would you like it if I referred to you as just beautiful~?"

"Are you… hitting on me…?" Harley asked.

"Oh, how else could a man react after being charmed by such beauty, beautiful~"

Harley was stunned. What is this? Could the man suddenly have found some gay side or some side of himself that respected Harley? Could it be that Harley had finally found the winning argument, and this man is accepting defeat? Or… could it have to do with that demon…? Could it be a coincidence?

"Uh… well," he said "…just, step back a little, please."

"Okay~" and he took exactly one step back, just a little.

This stunned Harley again. If he could control this man… no, any man… or, if possible, anybody…! Just… to think of the possibilities! He could get whatever he wanted, get people to treat him right, even… take over the world!

But… he still doesn't exactly know yet what this power does…

But Harley had an idea. He would get revenge on his "friends," using this power, even if it was… very weird.

"Alright, now," Harley said "if you would just follow me, we could get revenge on all my other friends."

"Right, but could I have a kiss first, beautiful~?"

"…What?"

"Or, if beautiful doesn't think I deserve a kiss on the mouth, could I get one on the cheek? Forehead? Anywhere? Even if you just blow a kiss to me that's all I need. Please~?"

He appears to be speaking the instructions that would normally be spoken by the demon.

Well, this is weird… uh…

Well, without thinking again Harley kissed the man on the cheek.

"Oh, thank you, very beautiful!~"

So, Harley… stood there, not quite knowing what to expect.

"Are you going to move, beautiful~?"

Harley snapped out of it and remembered his original plan.

"Right…" And he walked away, the man following. Harley went out of the room, out of the building, and to the nearest Pokécenter where he was sure he'd find someone. He… didn't exactly know what he'd do if he meets someone there, or if no one was there. He had not known if this man would have this effect for a few moments or for the rest of his life. Honestly, he was just going to try this effect on people and see what would happen.

"Will it be much longer, beautiful~?"

Harley will have to think of something for him to call him other than "beautiful." As flattering as it was, it was getting annoying. However, what would he be called? Well… "master" did sound good when that man first said it. Then again, him saying "very beautiful" sounded good too. Perhaps Beautiful Master? Or maybe just beauty.

"Master? Will it be much longer, beautiful~?"

Okay, apparently Harley is going to be called master no matter what. Harley needs more time to think about this.

Also, it appears that the man is actually capable of frowning also, meaning so far he's displayed a total of just two expressions, under this spell at least.

"Will it be much longer beautiful~? If it will, can you give me another kiss, or if it tires you, or if you don't have much time, you could just blow me a kiss! I can't take this much longer…"

Oh. A kiss will make the enchantment work longer? Or just that is it a kiss is needed to make someone work. But wasn't this effect first started when Harley winked at him earlier?

Harley didn't want to touch his skin now, so he blew him a kiss.

"Oh, thank you, beautiful~!"

The effect appears to be the same as earlier, but with less strength. And also Harley wasn't called "very beautiful" this time, just "beautiful."

So Harley kept walking, and when the man asked for it Harley blew him more kisses, for a total of 3 blown kisses after those other kisses. This got them to the pokécenter.

"Now what, beautiful~?"

"You won't get jealous if I… use my charming power on anyone else, will you?"

"No, I wouldn't get jealous. How could a man resist a man of such beauty, beautiful~?"

Okay, this sounds wrong, but now Harley was thinking about the possibility of using this power for sex. The thought had been in his head for a long time, since the man he used his power on first showed the signs on being under this effect.

He'll save that thought for later, though. Right now he has more important matters to attend to.

Just as he thought, he two others of his friends, a man and his girlfriend. The girl was there arguing with Harley earlier, but the man was not. But this doesn't matter, they both disrespected Harley.

"What if I used my power on a female, and is that possible?"

The man looked surprised, now ranking up the expression count to 3, "…Yes, it is possible, and no-one would be jealous, but why would you want to use your power on a woman, beautiful?"

This relieved Harley "Don't worry, I'm just curious to the extension of my power. The only reason I'd need to use this power on a woman is if I'd need more help."

"But you can use this power on as many men as you want, beautiful~"

Well, it seems Harley's excuse of needing more help didn't work, but the knowledge of knowing that he could use this power on as many people as he wanted was invaluable.

"Well, besides that, now I need to use my power on my friends, a few of whom are women."

"Oh, yes, master beautiful~" he said, not sounding disappointed and instead sounding cheerful again.

"Hey guys…" Harley said.

His friends looked over.

Harley winked.

Nothing happened.

"Why didn't that work?"

"You need more flamboyance, more feeling, more emotion, beautiful~"

His friends had no idea what was happening. The good man that they were for sure was only attracted to women had just called Harley beautiful while staring at him with big gleaming eyes. What did Harley do?!

But before they could say something, Harley winked again, with more feeling and less thinking.

Nothing happened.

"Harley, what the hell?!" the girl said.

"Master. You need both feeling and thought for it to work. After all, don't you get more feeling after all, don't you get more feeling after you think about something, beautiful~?"

Okay, Harley decided to forget about trying to figure out what this guy is going to call him next.

So, Harley thought about it and all his feelings, and he winked at them while smiling.

They were both completely still. Harley said their names.

"Yes, Master?" they both said. Apparently people under this spell don't share a single mind, unless in their case when those two seemed to share a mind before being under Harley's control.

"…" Harley was thinking "Everyone, I want all of you to refer to me as Master Beauty!"

"Yes, Master Beauty~!" they all exclaimed.

Harley couldn't believe this. They were all doing what they were told! This power felt exhilarating! Everything he wanted, everything was his for the taking!

"Now, before I move on," he said "may I know if there is anyone this power doesn't work on?"

"It doesn't work on people with strong will." The man from earlier said "It doesn't work on close blood-relatives, meaning no mother, father, brothers, sisters, daughters, sons, granddaughters, grandsons, grandmas, grandpas, aunts, uncles, and first-cousins. It doesn't work on others with this same power. It does not work on those you already have a strong bond with. And most importantly, it only works on people in your line of eyesight."

"Yes…! Now…" Harley thought. "Anything else I should know?"

"Well," the man said "Anyone who is under this power's effect will lose their memory, but-"

"-it would not be a good idea to do anything too drastic with them." the girl suddenly said "And as soon as the person wakes up, they recover complete memory and consciousness."

Hmm… That's something to know…

"Oh. Then how does one get over this spell?"

"Well, Master Beauty," the man she said "if they do not get enough kisses for some time they'll wake up, although technically the effect does wear off after they die."

"Well, alright then I-" Harley said.

"And, Master Beauty, the price you paid-" the man started off.

"-for this power-" said the girl.

"-you have-" said the girl's boyfriend.

"was your blood, your service to Satan, and your free-will." the man said again. "Have you noticed it? Those times when someone wanted you to do something but you didn't want to? Even if your heart and your being was against it, you still followed what they said? Well, if anyone comes up to you with a request with a strong will and it's something they really want, as long as you're able, you'll always follow what they say.~"

"Which is why you drain the will of others~" said the girl.

"So they won't control you, Master Beauty~" said her boyfriend.

What?

…

"Whatever they want-" the girl said.

"-you will do,-" said her boyfriend.

"if that is their will, Master Beauty~" said the man.

"…so, how do you turn off this effect?!" Harley said, getting tired of this madness. He didn't want to hear any more of it, and had had enough for then. He spoke with a growl, and looked at them with a scowl.

Just then they had broken out of their trance.

"What… what happened?" the girl asked "Hey, Harley, what happened?"

"Nothing happened." Harley said. "See you mother******** later, I'm outta here." And he left.

Everyone just stared at Harley walking off in fear, confusion, and wonderment.

"So, what are we going to do with Harley now?" the man asked.

Well, Harley used this power to mess with his friends' heads and eventually break their "friendship," everyone except Soledad, because she really is Harley's friend.

But seriously though, having the power to control people is admittedly useful, and Harley has it. Too bad he has to follow what others say whether he wants to or not.


End file.
